Many Mixed Magics
by PyroDragon2006
Summary: YGOXHP(Non-Yaoi)An innocent summer vaccation to Japan results in mayham when 2 young magic users meet and 3 old foes join forces to oppose them creating a new foe more powerful than anything seem before. R&R Rating may increase in later chapters. CH.5 UP!
1. Thoughts and Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter or any other commercial names that might pop up during the course of the story (example- Survivor). I DO own the plot line and two crazy characters that are going to appear later on.  
  
Key: "speech" 'thoughts' /Hikari to Yami/ Yami to Hikari ###=scene change  
  
Many Mixed Magics  
  
That day started like any other for me; breakfast, school, bullies, watching the shop for Grandpa, homework. What I didn't know was that my life was about to change forever, for that was the day that I... "Hmm..."

Yugi, what are you doing?

"Yahh!!" Yugi Muotu jumped as his partner, whom his considered to be a brother really, spoke suddenly in his mind. As the 16 year old calmed his rapidly beating heart he decided that if Yami didn't stop doing that he was going to kill him, again.

"Yami, if you don't stop doing that I'll...I'll...I'll put the Millennium Puzzle in the freezer!"

Ha, ha, ha. Nice try Yugi, but I'm not impressed. Now are you going to answer my question or am I going to have to continue pestering you? The former Pharaoh replied jokingly.

"Alright already! I'm writing something I've wanted to since after Battle City, but between helping Grandpa with the shop and school there was never enough time. Well now that it's summer I figured I'd do it."

And 'it' is...?

"The story of everything that has happened since I solved the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi answered.

Ha, ha, ha...Good idea. Should you want any input from me just say so Hikari.

"Thanks Yami," Yugi said smiling, "Now, where was I?"

"YUGI! SUPPER!" Gramps called from the kitchen.

"OK, GRANDPA!" Yugi yelled back. 'Well, I guess I'll just have to wait until after supper.' He suddenly felt a gentle touch on the outskirts of his mind before Yami spoke to him.

Actually, Yugi, you will have to wait longer than that. Remember, Gramps made you swear that you would watch that premiere of...what was it?...Survivor-Egypt?...with him tonight.

/Darn it. You're right. Oh, by the way it Survivor-Africa, not Egypt. They're in the grasslands not the desert./ Yugi remarked.

Technicality.Came the dry reply. The young King of Games laughed as he went to supper.  
###

Elsewhere in the world another young man, about the same age also mused about his life. "Harry...Harry!...HARRY!!"

"Whaa?!" Harry Potter jumped as the person calling him yelled his name.

"Harry, what is wrong with you?" His friend Hermione demanded, giving him a 'look'.

"Leave me alone Hermione. I don't want to talk about it."

"You're thinking about Sirius again aren't you?" She asked in a kinder tone.

Harry gave her a wry look and said, "Yeah, like always you've read me like an open book."

"Harry that was over a year ago, you have got to move on," Hermione said desperately.

"Yeah, I guess." The answer was so offhand that she gave her friend a concerned look but was interrupted before she could say anything.

"GINNY, HARRY, HERMIONE, RON! DINNER!"

"COMING MUM!" came the reply from the girls' room next door where Ron and Ginny were playing wizard chess.

"Right, I guess we had better go as well." Hermione said quietly.

"Right then, meet you down there."

As Hermione left she gave Harry and encouraging smile. "Don't be too long." A few minutes later The Boy Who Lived took one last look out the window and then went downstairs to join his friends at the dinner table.

###  
Harry, the Weasleys, and Hermione were just starting to clear the table when a large barn owl suddenly flew through the window and landed on the table.

"Oh my how unusual!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Yeah, 'cause that's one of the school owls." Ron commented. Hermione in the meantime, was looking at the letter the owl brought.

"Harry, it's addressed to you, from...Professor Dumbledore."

"What could the Professor possibly want to tell me now that he couldn't have during the school year?" Harry mused.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it and find out!" Harry glanced at the sender's address once more then broke the seal and read the letter out loud.  
  
Dear Harry,  
The night before Sirius died he and I talked for a long while. Sirius knew that with Voldermort's return the possibility that he would lose his life was very real. If the worst should happen I was instructed to give you the money in Sirius's Gringotts account. He wanted you and your friends to use this money and go on an all summer vacation to the location of your choice. The key to the vault is enclosed in the envelope with this letter. I wish you and your friends a good summer. Write me if there is need and enjoy yourselves.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
PS. I know you will wish to go alone but I must insist that one of the Order goes with you. Talk it out amongst yourselves and should you choose Lupine (AN. Is this the right spelling?) the necessary potion shall be prepared. Once again enjoy yourselves.  
  
The room was silent as Harry finished reading the letter. When he looked up Ron, Hermione and Ginny were staring at him and the piece of parchment in his hand. Finally Ron spoke, "Well, Harry what are you going to do?"

"If...if that is what Sirius wanted then that is what we are going to do. So where do you three think we should go and who should go with us?"

"Hawaii and Professor Lupine," Ron said.

"Africa and Professor Lupine," Ginny argued.

"What about Japan?" Hermione questioned.

"Japan? Why Japan Hermione?" Two voices chorused.

"Well that's where that Muggle card game Monster Dueling or whatever is biggest right now. Also I've heard that Japanese wizards and witches can do some amazing things. Oh, and I also think we should go with Professor Lupine. Being a werewolf and all he doesn't get to travel much."

"Harry, you've been quiet what do you think?" Ron asked.

"I think it's a great idea and that includes what Hermione said about Professor Lupine. Oh, and Hermione the game you're thinking of is Duel Monsters."

"How'd you know?!" Ron and Ginny chorused.

"Last summer Dudley brought two starter decks and several booster packs. He wanted his friends to play it with him but they would have nothing of it so he taught it to me."

"What? I thought Dudley hated you, Harry." Ginny interrupted. "He does but he wanted someone he could beat. As it turns out he got mad and just gave me all the cards because he decided it was a sissy game. Of course that could be due to the fact that I beat him every time we played. At one point he even accused me of using magic. I told him that he was such a weak player that I could beat him without using my hands let alone magic." This got everyone, including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, laughing for the remainder of the evening.

To Be Continued...  
  
AN- Hey, this is my first fanfic so be nice, no flames please. I know the first chapter is kinda long and boring but I promise the action will start soon! Also there will be some hints at eventual pairings coming up in the next few chapters so watch for those and see if you can figure them out.


	2. Trouble Is On It's Way

Trouble Is On Its Way!  
  
Disclaimer-Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Harry Potter, or any other commercial stuff popping up. Do own the plot line, Pyara and Aquara who will show up later so NO STEALING THEM!! If my fic is like someone else's it is purely by accident.  
  
I have reviews!! I'm so so so so so very excited! Oh boy, did I just say that? OK no more sugar for me.   
**Review Response**  
  
**Karla Bob**-Thanks for the compliments and the reassurance that it is most likely an original plot. Also thank you for the proper spelling of Prof. Lupin's name. It's amazing that I didn't get any of the others wrong considering the only 2 HP book I own have disappeared.   
**The Otherworlder**- Thank you for the compliments (I'm beginning to repeat myself aren't I?) As for updating I'll do it a frequently as possible provided I don't get writers block.   
**Curtis Zidane Ziraa**- Thank you for the spelling see first response for the reason it was spelled wrong.   
**tiger-of-ice**- Glad you liked the ending. I don't like the Dursleys very much so if you liked the shots taken at Dudley you'll love some of what's coming.   
**Chaos Ritual**- Thank you. Oh and later on they will be going to Hogwarts but they won't be attending as students. They'll be taking refuge from...wait that would be telling. Anyway the visit to Hogwarts will last 2 chapters, 3 at most.   
**shadowfox9845**- Thank you. I'm not going to tell who pairs with who until they are revealed in the fic. Though if you read carefully this chapter hints at one of the first ones even though it's going to turn out to be temporary...Oh dear I've said too much.  
  
Thanks again for the reviews they were awesome!  
  
A/N- Hey here's some info to clarify things. This fic takes place 1 year after Battle City in Yu-Gi-Oh and post book 5 for Harry Potter. Seeing as I live in America I've only seen as far as right before the Championship duel of the BC finals, so my fic might contradict what some of you know come afterward. Though not a factor in this chapter I would like to deal with the whole language thing right now. Joey, Duke and Ryou can speak English. Yami, Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura can speak Ancient Egyptian. Everyone can speak Japanese and everyone can speak whatever their native language is as well. Confused yet? Anyway now that I'm done rambling, on to the story.  
  
###  
"So, Professor will you come?" Harry asked.  
"Well, if you four really want me to and Dumbledore has arranged a way to deal with my condition, then yes." Remus Lupin replied.  
"Actually, I think Professor Dumbledore was planning on you going with us the entire time. Take a look at the letter." Harry handed Lupin Dumbledore's letter and sighed. It had been three days since he had gotten it. Three days full of hectic planning, worrying parents, strict rule laying and numerous other preparations. The only tasks remaining were to convince Professor Lupin to come with them and to purchase five airplane tickets to Japan. The first task was looking to be fairly easy but Harry wasn't sure how they were going to accomplish the second.  
"Well, Harry I'll say it again, if that's what you and now it appears Dumbledore want then that is what I will do. In fact I just happen to have my bags right here along with five plane tickets."  
"You what?! Wait a minute; this is no coincidence is it? How long have you and Professor Dumbledore been planning this?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
"Guilty as charged, Harry. This has been in the works since right before the school year ended; all we needed was for you and your friends to choose the destination." Lupin replied with a smile. Said smile widened when he glanced at Harry and caught the young wizard's dumbfounded look.  
  
###  
Three short hours later all five were aboard the plane en route to Japan enjoying the 1st class in-flight dinner.  
"Professor? May I ask you something?" Hermione said suddenly.  
"I believe you just did but go ahead Hermione."  
"When we get there where will we be staying?"  
"As far as I know a wizard friend of Dumbledore's has reserved an ocean shore cabin for us in Domino City compliments of the largest gaming company in the world, Kaiba Corporation."  
"Kaiba Corp!?" Lupin now had the full attention of all four teens though it had been Harry and Hermione who had spoken.  
"Yes, apparently this friend of his is a high ranking assistant of the CEO."  
"Wow, do you think we will actually get to meet Seto Kaiba?" Hermione said with a dreamy look on her face.  
"Wait a minute. Hermione, you didn't know the proper name for Duel Monsters, but you know the name of its former World Champion?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
"Who doesn't?" Ron and Ginny sheepishly raised their hands. Ignoring the Weasleys, Hermione stared at Harry and stammered, "F-f-former World Champion? Wha-wha-what happened? When did he lose his title?"  
"Last summer when current World Champion and King of Games, Yugi Moutu defeated him during the finals of Kaiba Corp's Battle City Tournament." Harry replied shocked that his usually know-it-all friend didn't already know everything there was to know about Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.  
"OH NO!!" Hermione wailed. The others exchanged looks as many of their fellow passengers stared at the wailing girl. It was going to be a long flight.  
###  
As the conversation on the plane was taking place another was being held in the main office of the Kaiba Corp. building.  
"Begging your pardon Sir."  
"Roland, what do you want?" Seto Kaiba replied without even looking up from his computer screen.  
"I need you to sign these forms Master Kaiba."  
"What are they for?"  
"They indicate that you have given your permission for cabin 2B to be rented to that group of British students and their professor for the duration of the summer."  
"Oh, that. Fine where do I sign?" Kaiba asked gruffly.  
"Here and here Sir." Roland said showing Kaiba two dotted lines on two of the papers.  
"There. Now get out and don't interrupt me again." Kaiba snapped.  
"Of course Sir, good day Master Kaiba." Roland replied as he bowed and started to leave.  
"On second thought, inform me immediately when their flight arrives tomorrow, and have my car ready to leave for the airport an hour before they land. Also clear anything on my schedule from that time to the end of the day."  
"If you'll pardon my curiosity, Sir, why the sudden change of heart?" Roland asked, caught off guard by the sudden statement.  
"I wouldn't want it said that the CEO of Kaiba Corp doesn't care about his guests now would I? Particularly guests that are going to be staying with us for the entire summer." Kaiba replied with a wicked grin.  
"Of course not Sir." Roland replied with a bow. "Master Kaiba, I am unsure if this is of interest to you but I have heard that one of the students is supposedly a powerful duelist despite the fact that he has never participated in a tournament."  
"You shouldn't believe everything you hear Roland."  
"Yes, Master Kaiba."  
"Still if what you say is true then perhaps I'll squeeze five minutes into my schedule and duel him myself. Or better yet I'll introduce him to Yugi and the Geek Squad. If the so called 'King of Games' is defeated even in an unofficial duel rumors will fly. Hmm..." Kaiba, who had been looking out the window, suddenly spun back to face his assistant and duel judge. "Yes, make sure everything is ready. Now get out. I still have work to do."  
"Good day Master Kaiba." Roland said as he walked out. Though he looked as calm as he had been when addressing his employer his thoughts were now racing.   
'So Seto Kaiba has decided to take a personal interest hmm...I'll have to find a way to warn Remus and also send a message to Dumbledore. Things might just be getting more complicated then we first thought. I wonder if now is the time to tell Dumbledore about Yugi Moutu and the Millennium Items. No, he probably wouldn't believe me. Not many wizards or witches are willing to admit the existence of magic in Ancient Egypt that dwarfed even the power of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Hmm...Yugi Moutu and Harry Potter...together...I wonder what kind of trouble will come of this?'  
###  
Later that night Yugi sighed and glanced at his alarm clock. The glowing readout showed 1:37AM. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't seem to be able to sleep. There was something that kept nagging him in the back of his mind. Something that told him that an unknown force was coming. Sighing once more Yugi rolled over to face one of his windows. A transparent human figure sitting on the sill caught his eye.  
"Yami?"  
"Hmm...? Yugi you should be sleeping. Why are..." Both quieted instantly when a moan and rustling sounds were heard from the room down the hall. They stayed frozen until they were sure that Gramps hadn't woken up and heard them.  
/That was close./ Yugi said deliberately switching to speaking through the mental link.  
Yes, it was. Now back to what I was saying, Yugi you should be sleeping, why are you awake?  
/I don't know. For some reason I just can't get to sleep./ Yugi replied ruefully. /It's like there's an extra sense in the back of my mind telling me that a powerful magic is on its way. Also that it's something we've never encountered before. Do you get what I'm trying to say?/  
Yes. I can feel it also. Oh and Hikari? That extra sense you are referring to is a side effect of being a magic user yourself. You will always be able to sense the presence of magic no matter what type it is.  
/Huh. I didn't know that. Anyway you know that old saying 'something wicked this way comes'? Well in this case it would be 'something powerful this way comes.'/  
Indeed. As for the 'wicked', well that remains to be seen.' Now that you know what is bothering you why don't you try and get some sleep?  
/Whether or not it's 'wicked remains to be seen.' Thanks a lot Yami. That's a cheery thought to sleep on. Now I know why you're the dark half. Good night Mr. Gloom and Doom./ Despite his dark thought this got Yami laughing softly, straining to remain quiet enough so as not to wake Gramps up.  
Good night Hikari. Lulled by the sound of his partner's deep laughter, sleep finally overtook the young duelist.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N-Hey, hope you enjoyed the chapter. If the note at the beginning about who speaks what languages confused you I will provide a list of all multi- language characters and what they speak at the start of the next chapter where that stuff will begin to matter. Until then R&R.


	3. Arrival and Challenge

Disclaimer- Nope, still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. I'm just a flat broke teen with an over active imagination so it's not worth it to sue me. However, the plot, Pyara, and Aquara do belong to me so no stealing! (glares and melts a hole in the wall) Have a nice day!  
  
A/N- Sorry for the slow update. My computer has been acting funny. So in apology here's an extra long chappy! Hello? Anyone there? (crickets chirping) OOOK. Well anyway this is the chapter where all of that who speaks what stuff begins to matter. So, as promised here's the list. (Everyone speaks Japanese so these are the languages they speak in addition.)  
  
Kaiba, Yugi, Yami, Malik (Hikari), Marik (Yami) – **Ancient Egyptian**   
Gramps, Roland, Joey, Duke, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Lupin- **English**   
Ryou (Hikari), Bakura (Yami), Ishizu- **English, Ancient Egyptian**   
Pyara- **English, Ancient Egyptian, Spanish**   
Aquara- **English, Ancient Egyptian, German**  
  
If you're still confused there will be hints throughout the chapters.  
  
**Review Response**  
  
**bast4-** What kind of trouble will they get into? Heh... I think chaos is the better word and the answer...a lot! Yes, Yugi co. will find out about the wizarding world and Harry co. will find out about the M. Items. As for evil things bent on chewing, killing, munching, torturing, or other wise mutilating our heroes? Of course there will be! And the duel...well...read and find out! **BridgetNformerlyjigglychu-** Hey, glad you like it!   
**shadowfox9845-** Thanks for reviewing!   
I'd like to give you guys a big thank you for reviewing! Comments like yours really keep me going! And an even bigger thanks to shadowfox9845 for reviewing from the start! You were the only reviewer from Ch1 who came back and reviewed Ch 2 so THANK YOU!!  
  
Now that all of that is over with I give you...the chapter!  
###  
"Master Kaiba, pardon the intrusion Sir, but the student's plane will be arriving at Domino Airport within the hour."  
"Excellent Roland. Is my car ready?" Kaiba replied as he looked up from his computer.  
"Yes Sir and your secretary is almost finished clearing your schedule."  
"Good, I'll be down in..."  
"Aww...Seto can I come too?" Mokuba interrupted from the couch, making puppy dog eyes at his brother.  
"Alright Mokuba you can come." Kaiba said rolling his eyes at his younger brother before looking at Roland again. "We'll be down in...five minutes." Kaiba told his after looking at the clock on his computer. It showed 9:05AM.  
"I will inform the driver Sir." Roland said bowing, then leaving.  
"So, Seto where are we going anyway?"  
###  
"YUGI! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE! YUGI? YUGI!"  
Hikari, you might want to answer him. Hikari? When Yami didn't get an answer he appeared outside of the Puzzle in spirit form. What he found made him laugh. Yugi was fast asleep on the notebook he had been writing in four days ago. It didn't look like he had gotten anything done. Shaking his head Yami returned to his soul room within the Puzzle and took control of Yugi's body. The former pharaoh opened his eyes and lifted his head only to cringe when Gramps shouted again from downstairs.  
"COMING!" He yelled back, grabbing the backpack containing his and Yugi's duel disk off the chair he had been sitting in. 'I can not believe how deep a sleeper Yugi is! Gramps has been shouting loud enough to wake the dead.' Yami thought as he ran downstairs.  
Out side Joey and Tristan were teasing each other while Gramps was glaring up at Yugi's window.  
"YUGI! GET DOWN HERE!" He yelled again.  
"COMING!" Gramps frowned. Even though the reply had been muffled he could have sworn that the voice was too low to be Yugi's. He looked in the shop and his frown deepened, anger changing to worry, when he saw the figure descending the stairs. Yugi couldn't move with the fluid grace that this person could. As soon as said person reached the door Gramps asked "Yami, why are you in control? Is Yugi alright?"  
The ex-pharaoh smiled and replied, "He's fine, just sleeping. You know how heavily he sleeps when he wants to." He then turned to the rest of the gang, "If you do not mind I will accompany you today. If Yugi wakes up we can switch and if he does not then...well I guess Joey and Tristan will have something else to tease him about."  
"That's a great idea!" Téa exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I agree," Joey seconded. "Hmm...Hey, Yami, Yuge and I 'ave dueled plenty a times. Hows about we go to the park and I duel you for a change."  
"Ha, ha. Alright I accept your challenge. However, remember that anyone passing by will see me as Yugi so don't call me by name. Remember what happened at the arcade?"  
"Ya, ya." Laughing the group ran off to the park.  
###  
Harry looked out the plane window as his emotions warred within him. One second he would be excited that they would soon set foot in a foreign country, the next terrified or what would happen if he got into trouble here, so very far away from his homeland. Then would come the immense grief that Sirius wasn't here with them as he should be. Eventually his excitement won out as the call came to exit the plane. "I don't believe it, we're actually in Japan!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Yes, but...ah...Professor?"  
"What is it Hermione?"  
"None of us speak Japanese. How are we to converse with these people?"  
"Don't worry. Dumbledore's friend is meeting us with his boss. When he introduces himself he will shake each of our hands and in the process cast a language charm that will enable all of us to speak and understand Japanese." Lupin said smiling.  
"Wait, did you say his boss? Isn't his boss Seto Kaiba?!"  
"Yes, now let's get moving. We're holding up the line."  
After making their way through security, customs, and the baggage claim the group didn't have to look very hard to locate the famous CEO.  
"Ah, Remus! There you are!" A voice called out in English.  
"Roland! Why didn't you tell me you were the one meeting us? It's good to see you again!" Lupin called back as he threaded through the crown with Harry and the others in tow. When he got to his friend they clasped hands enthusiastically.  
"Welcome to Japan." Roland said looking the group over.  
"Thank you, Roland. Ladies and gentlemen I'd like to introduce you to and old friend from school. Roland this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley." Lupin said indicating each in turn as Roland shook their hands.  
"Professor Lupin, kids, I am honored to introduce my employer, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba Kaiba. Roland said with a slight bow in Kaiba's direction. It took everyone a moment to realize that Roland was no longer speaking English, but Japanese.  
"Greetings. Kaiba Corporation welcomes you." Kaiba said after introductions, "If you'll just follow me and Mokuba our car awaits."  
As the others followed almost immediately, Ginny hung behind. Though this place was strange and wondrous the young witch only had eyes for one thing, the raven haired boy known as Mokuba Kaiba. She snapped out of her trance only when Ron turned around and yelled at her.  
###  
As the limousine moved through traffic Seto began explaining the summer living arrangements. Mokuba knew he should be listening too in case there was a problem and Seto wasn't around to deal with it, but he just couldn't take his eyes off the red haired English girl. Ginny was her name and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She caused a fluttering sensation in his stomach and the longer he looked at her, the worse it got. Finally he forced himself to pay attention to what his brother was saying.  
"We can take you to the cabin if you like or if you are interested in seeing Kaiba Corp. technology at work, the satellite shows that there is a duel going on in the park." Seto was saying. Lupin looked at his students who all said something that Mokuba bet meant 'duel' in English. Sure enough Lupin's next statement confirmed Mokuba's guess.  
"My students and I would like to see this duel."  
"Excuse me,...ah...Mr. Kaiba?" Harry said suddenly.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you know who the duelists are?"  
"Yugi Mutou and Joseph Wheeler."  
This silenced Harry and interested Mokuba. Both Joey and Yugi were really good and the younger Kaiba enjoyed watching them duel, even if his brother didn't. 'I hope we get to the park in time to watch.' Mokuba thought before once again resting his eyes on Ginny.  
###  
Though Yami heard the car pull up he didn't pay any attention to it. Across the field Joey glanced at the car, scowled, and then pointedly ignored it.  
'Hmm...must be Kaiba' Yami thought, then focused on getting out of the minor bind the Joey had him in. Said duelist had two face-down cards and Jinzo on the field in attack mode. Yami studied his own side of the field. He had one face-down magic card, the Dark Magician in attack mode and a face-down monster in defense mode. Both duelists had a sparse 200 life points left.  
'I wonder what Joey is up to. The Dark Magician is stronger than Jinzo. If I summon a monster or use my face-down card, and attack Jinzo Joey would lose. He must be planning something with those face-down cards.'  
Yami looked down at his hand. It consisted of the Magician of Black Chaos, two trap cards, and the Curse of Dragon. Yami studied them for a moment longer then began his turn by drawing. When the ex-pharaoh saw what he drew he grinned and looked up at Joey.  
"You fought well Joey but this is it, now the duel ends."  
"Heh, we'll see!"  
"Very well then. I play Heavy Storm!"  
"Hey! That totally wipes out my face-down cards!"  
"Correct. Next I'll reveal my face-down card, Dark Magic Ritual!"  
"Aww shit!"  
"I'll offer the Dark Magician and my face-down monster to summon...The Magician of Black Chaos!"  
Yami's monster appeared on the field in a blast of purple light and spun his staff around, showing off.  
"Go my Magician! Attack Jinzo with Chaos Scepter Blast!" Yami shouted pointing at Jinzo. It grunted when the Magician's attack hit, then exploded. The Magician floated back to Yami and gave Joey a smug look as his life points dropped to zero.  
"Aww man! I almost had ya!" Joey complained as the remaining holograms faded.  
"Ha, ha, ha. That was a tough duel Joey, you are getting better.  
"I doubt that." Kaiba scoffed having been close enough to hear the conversation.  
"That is _your_ opinion Kaiba. Anyway what are you doing here?" Yami asked his rival sourly.  
"I was just showing some guests of Kaiba Corp. our technology in action."  
"Hermione, Harry, Ginny, do you get the feeling that these two don't like each other?" Ron asked in English. Joey, who had wandered over to the group out of curiosity, did a double take as they shook their heads.  
"Eh, Kaiba can't stand Yugi but Yuge's one a tha few people I know who can stand ta be around Kaiba, tha rich spoiled brat." Joey commented to them. Harry stared as he realized that Joey was speaking English. Joey, catching sight of this, smiled and said "Yeah, I speak English. I was born in New York over in tha States. By tha names' Joey Wheeler."  
"Harry Potter. These are my friends Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger. This is our teacher Professor Lupin."  
"Nice to meetcha."  
"Hey, Joey, how about you speak in a language we all understand! Sheesh, I didn't know that you knew any other languages!" Tristan interrupted, frustrated.  
"Alright already, calm down ya nimrod." Joey replied in Japanese. He then introduced Harry and the others to the gang, fortunately remembering not to call Yami by his true name.  
"Ya...Yugi...Mr. Potter here is supposedly a star duelist in England. Why don't you duel him and find out if the rumors are true? Or are you scared that you'll lose your title?" Kaiba said with a sneer, looking at Harry who was startled to suddenly be in the spotlight. Yami was about to open his mouth and deliver a scathing reply when a touch on the edge of his mind stopped him.  
/You know I think I will./  
Oh? Are you finally awake Hikari?  
/Very funny. Anyway let me take over, I'd like to duel him. I sense something strange about him. I think we should talk later./  
Really? I don't, sense anything I mean, but that doesn't mean you're wrong. Anyway, enjoy yourself Yugi  
/Oh, I think you can count on it!/  
Harry was looking straight at Yami when they switched. Although the Millennium Puzzle prevented him from noticing the physical difference between the two, he could sense the magic. When he looked into the other teen's eyes they seemed different, not as angry or guarded. He also noticed that Kaiba, Joey and the others seemed to blink in surprise at him even though Yugi hadn't done anything. 'Interesting. I'll have to ask Professor Lupin if he saw anything strange.' Harry thought. Normally he would ask Hermione too, but she was too busy staring at Kaiba to notice anything about the others. He snapped out of his thoughts when Yugi replied to Kaiba's thinly veiled challenge.  
"Actually Kaiba I think I will." Yugi said calmly. Now Harry knew something was up. How could a person be so hostile sounding one minute and that calm the next? Yugi suddenly looked straight at him. As their eyes met Harry was overcome with a strange sense of kinship to the young man. The look held in those violet eyes was one that could often be seen in his own. At sometime during his life Yugi had lost someone close to him. 'Just like me.' Harry thought. He resolved then and there to get to know this strange teen.  
As Yugi looked into the pair of green eyes possessed by the teen he was about to challenge, something in them struck him as familiar, he just didn't know what. Deciding to figure it out later he said, "Harry Potter, I challenge you do a duel!"  
Snapping out of his own thoughts Harry looked behind him at his friends, unsure of what to do.  
"Go get him Harry!" Ron yelled.  
"You can do it Harry!" Hermione cheered.  
"Good luck Harry!" Ginny said.  
"What are you looking at me for? Go have some fun." Lupin encouraged.  
"Yugi Mutou, I accept your challenge!"  
"Here man, you can use my duel disk seein' as you don't have one a your own." Joey said handing it to him.  
"Thank you, uh...Joey, right?"  
"Yep, heh good luck, you're gonna need it."  
Harry smiled at Joey nervously then walked over to stand across from Yugi.  
"Battle City Rules, agreed?" He called.  
"Agreed." Yugi called back.  
  
"LET'S DUEL!!"  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N- Ah...some action at last. If you wanna know who wins you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter. Though here's a hint:  
"That was unexpected." Joey said with a surprised look on his face.   
Anyway hope you liked this chappy and I promise things will start to speed up. R&R! No flames please! Until next time.


	4. Duel Surprise

Disclaimer- You've seen a horsefly and a housefly but have you ever seen a...turtlefly?...No? Then I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. They are owned by their respective authors. Pyara and Aquara are mine, though they have yet to appear.  
  
**Review Response**   
**shadowfox9845**- Hey, glad you liked the chappy! Oh and you're wrong by the way. If ya want to know why read and find out!   
**kate**- One of your guesses is right. You'll have to read to find out which.   
**KarlaBob**- Wow! That was the longest review I've gotten so far. I really appreciate the compliments and the evaluation of my writing. As for the pairings, Mokuba and Ginny I was really obvious about, and as for Kaiba X Hermione, well let's just say that it is going to become a love triangle for a short while after the third party shows up. If you want him you're going to have to go through her! Not an easy task, trust me.   
**BridgetN**- Heh, good thing you said that you couldn't be sure Harry was gonna win 'cause he isn't. Read and find out who does.  
  
Hey, I really want to thank everyone who reviewed so...THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH, YOU PEOPLE ARE AWSOME!!  
  
A/N- Hello again! I'm trying something new so this chapter is going to be in Yugi's point of view. Not much else to say so on to the chappy...uh...the duel!  
  
Yugi's P.O.V.  
  
"LET'S DUEL!!" We yell as the duel disks activate.  
"You can start." My opponent calls. I nod to him in acknowledgement, and look at my hand. I find myself to be holding: Summoned Skull, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Card Destruction, Light Force Sword, and Mirror Force. Hmm...Not a great start. I don't have anything that can be summoned without a sacrifice.  
"I'll place three cards face-down and end my turn."  
"Right, I'll draw...and summon Skull Red Bird in...defense mode. I end my turn."   
Defense mode? That's interesting. I thought he would attack, must be my face-down cards. I draw and get lucky, Celtic Guardian.  
"I summon Celtic Guardian to the field in attack mode. Go! Attack Skull Red Bird!" As I watch the Guardian charges across the field and slices Harry's bird to ribbons. Cheers ring out from behind me.  
"Alright, ya carved his bird like a Thanksgivin' turkey!"  
"Go Yugi!"  
"Nice move, man!" I smile at the gang's steadfast support. Who could ask for better friends?  
"Your move" Harry doesn't say anything, apparently he is thinking about what to do next. Suddenly I feel someone's intense gaze on my back. Has to be Yami, but from where? A glace at my opponent assures me that he is still engrossed in his next move so I probe around behind me with my mind. After a minute I find him...up in a tree?! Amusement floats down at me through the mind link. Before I can ask about it, Harry makes his next move forcing me to return my attention to the duel. I'll have to ask him about later through, I just can't imagine him of all people perched on a tree branch.  
"I place one card face down and summon Witty Phantom to the field in attack mode. I'm done."   
What in the world is this guy doing? Oh well, he just made a huge mistake leaving me a creature. When I draw I get Alpha the Magnet Warrior.  
"Alright Harry, I'll sacrifice my Guardian to summon the Summoned Skull!"  
"Sorry, but I'm afraid he won't be staying long! Activate face-down card! Trap Hole!"  
"No! My Summoned Skull..."  
"Goes to the Graveyard."   
Great! I guess that's what I get for underestimating this guy. Behind him, his friends cheer at the well played move. It kinda reminds me of...well...me and the gang.  
"There's nothing else I can do. Your move."  
"Don't worry," Harry says as he draws, "He won't be gone for very long. First, I'll play Monster Reborn to revive your Summoned Skull. Next, I sacrifice the Witty Phantom to bring out my own Summoned Skull. Lastly, I'll attack you with your Summoned Skull!" Harry yelled with a triumphant look on his face.  
"Okay, none of that! Do you honestly think I'd let you get away with a direct attack? I activate Mirror Force!" The incoming attack bounces off the iridescent shield that forms around me and destroys the Summoned Skull.  
"Right, that puts a few dents in my plans. Anyway how about this? I play the magic card Dark Energy on my remaining Summoned Skull as well as the Trap Card Reinforcements. This boosts my monster's attack power up to 3,400! Summoned Skull, Attack! Lightning Strike!" All I see is a blinding flash as the direct attack hits. Some part of my mind hears and remembers various people calling my name, Yami among them. The rest of me just knows pain. In a second it's over, but that second feels like an eternity. Oh...man...I wish Kaiba hadn't made his technology cause things to feel this real. Yet...part of me knows that a hologram was all it was.  
"Yugi, are you alright? I'm sorry. I didn't know it would feel that bloody real."   
Who the...? Oh, Harry. The duel. Okay I remember. So much for my boast that I wouldn't let him pull off a direct attack this turn. I open my eyes and shake my head slowly.  
"It's okay. I've been through worse, you just caught me by surprise. Heh, I guess that's what I get for underestimating you. Now go ahead and finish your turn. I'm ready for whatever you've got!"  
"Are you sure?"   
Surprisingly, it isn't a challenge, this guy is actually worried about me.  
"I'm fine. Like I said you caught me off guard."  
"Okay...right then. I'll end my turn by playing the magic card Hinotama!"   
Ouch. That really hurt. Especially since my life points are now at 100.  
"Hey, talk about addin' insult ta injury!" Joey yells from somewhere behind me. Privately I agree with him. Out loud I say, "I'm fine Joey. Well, congratulations Harry. That was an amazing move. I don't think I've ever seen my life points drop so fast."  
Still having fun Yugi? I jerk in surprise at the unexpected comment. My reply consists solely of a wave of irritation through the link. As I focus on the duel again I hear Yami laughing in the back of my mind. Good grief. Okay, back to business, there's only one card in my deck that can save me now. Here goes nothing! I shut my eyes and draw...YES!  
"Okay Harry, I play the magic card Swords of Revealing Light! Now you can't attack for three turns!"  
"Aww...bloody..."  
"Now I'll summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior and end my turn."  
"I'll draw, play one card face-down and end my turn."   
Okay, I've got to get past that Summoned Skull. Cool! I drew Change of Heart. Now what? If I take control of it and attack with both creatures I'd win. Unless his face-down card is a trap. Hmm...I don't think I'll risk it yet. After all I've underestimated Harry twice already, I don't want to do it again.  
"I play one card face down and end my turn."  
"I'll draw, summon a monster face down in defense mode and end my turn."   
When I draw I get the Feral Imp. Okay next turn I think I can take him in one hit. No...wait...I need another monster to get past his defense.  
"I summon the Feral Imp in defense mode. Your move." I watch him as he draws and thinks over his move. Suddenly I get the feeling that someone with powerful magic is near. The thing that puzzles me is that it doesn't feel like Millennium magic. My train of thought gets broken as Harry calls out his move.  
"I activate my down card. Card of Sanctity! Now we draw until we're both holding six cards." I wonder why he did that. I have to admit it, this guy is a strong duelist with an unpredictable strategy. I finally look at my new hand. I'm still holding Red-Eyes but now I also have Monster Reborn, Beta the Magnet Warrior, De-Fusion, Dark Magic Ritual, and...whoa...how did this get here? My sixth card is Slifer the Sky Dragon.  
/Hey...Yami?/  
Hmm?  
/Did you...ah...add anything to our deck?/  
No. Why?  
/Nothing./ Okay...this is weird. Well just because I'm holding it doesn't mean I have to play it. Anyway he just gave me what I need to win.  
"I end my turn."   
What? I he trying to throw the duel? Surely he must have drawn something he can use! Well I guess I'll just have to find out. I draw Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts.  
"Okay, Harry this is it! Activate reverse card, Change of Heart! Your Summoned Skull is mine for one turn. Next, I'll take a page from your book and play Monster Reborn to resurrect my Summoned Skull!"  
"Copycat." Harry calls. I can tell by his tone of voice that he's teasing.  
"No, actually that's in Joey's deck. And speaking of Joey, I now sacrifice Alpha and the Feral Imp to summon...Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"  
"Alright! Go Yugi! Go Red-Eyes!" Joey yells. At this I turn and smile at him before completing my move.  
"Go my monsters! Red-Eyes, attack his defense monster. Summoned Skulls, attack his life points directly! That should take you down to zero." Red-Eyes opens his mouth and a fireball hits Harry's face-down card. Then two lightning bolts jump from my Summoned Skulls to Harry. As the smoke clears I see him watching his duel disk as the electronic beeps count down his life points. Then I realize that the same sound is coming from my own duel disk. What the...? As I watch, my life points drop from 100 to 0.  
"What's going on? Harry what did you do?!" He smiles at me and shrugs before answering.  
"I've seen you duel. You always pull a last minute win. I already knew I couldn't beat you, so I decided to take you down with me."  
"How?"  
"With my defense monster. It's called Des Koala and when it gets flipped up, such as when it is attacked, it deals 400 points of direct damage to my opponent's life points per card in their hand. And you've got five."   
This has me speechless; all I can do is stare at him in surprise.  
"Well that was unexpected." Joey said.  
"For once I agree with you mutt." Kaiba stated. I finally find my voice and say, "You're an amazing duelist Harry. This is the first time I've ever been dueled to a stalemate. I'd like to congratulate you, though short, that was a very tough duel."  
"You're welcome and thanks for the compliment. To tell you the truth I'm pretty shocked myself. I never thought that I'd be able to play the World Champion to a tie." Harry replies.  
"I've also never met a duelist who was willing to take a tie over a win or loss."  
"Sometimes winning can cause just as much pain as losing." A haunted look comes into Harry's eyes as he speaks. Again it seems really familiar. Not being able to stand it I decide to lighten the subject.  
"You know, the way your friends were cheering for you is just like what the gang does for me." I say gesturing to my friends.  
"Yeah I noticed that too." A sudden beeping makes all of us start. As far as we can tell it is coming from the collar of Kaiba's trench coat. As we watch he presses the Kaiba Corp. logo on his collar.  
"Kaiba." There is a long pause as whoever is paging him answers.  
"Damn. I'll be there shortly." Kaiba snaps then looks up at all of us. "If anyone wants to go to the cabin get in the car, otherwise you're on your own. Something's come up at Kaiba Corp and I need to get back there as soon as possible." Harry, his friends and his teacher start talking things over in English. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Joey very pointedly paying attention to something else. Finally they look at us and then Kaiba.  
"Miss Weasley and I will accompany you to the cabin Mr. Kaiba. These three apparently want to stay here with Mr. Mutou and his friends." Professor Lupin says indicating Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
"Please sir, call me Yugi. 'Mr. Mutou' makes it sound like you're talking about my grandpa." I say as I feel my face heat up slightly.  
"Of course, my apologies Yugi. Anyway when it starts to get dark, you three just wait for a _spell_ here in the park and I'll come get you."   
I wonder why he emphasized the word 'spell'. Could it have anything to do with the magic I've been sensing?  
"Alright Professor."  
"And kids? Enjoy yourselves."  
"Right Professor." All three say in unison. With this their teacher and fellow student get in the limo with Kaiba and Mokuba. After Kaiba slams the door the car drives away.  
"Eh, who needs 'im." Joey says as the limo disappears around a corner. "Ah...I mean Kaiba not your teacher 'nd friend," he continues, looking at the remaining three students.  
"It's alright. We know what you mean. That guy is a bit of a soddin' jerk isn't he?" The red-haired boy called Ron replies.  
"RON! Be nice! It's not polite to talk about people behind their backs!" The girl...Hermione screeches. I give her a wary look and turn to Ron.  
"I wouldn't go so far as to say that. Let's just say that Kaiba has some emotional issues that still need to be worked out." I say, deciding to stop things before Joey and/or Ron started ranting and angered Hermione even more. Suddenly a wave of amusement and approval hits me from the link.  
Very diplomatic Yugi.  
"Thanks." I mutter out loud by accident.  
"For what?" Harry says with a confused look on his face. Startled I look at him, and realizing my mistake say the first thing that comes to mind to cover my blunder.  
"Uh...thanks for...staying. It gives us a chance to get to know each other outside the dueling field."  
"Yeah. Having a friend who lives in another country is going to be...LOOK OUT!" At Harry's warning I turn and look behind me. The last thing I see is...  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N- Ha! A cliffy! I've always wanted to do that. Anyway what did ya think of the whole first person point-of-view thing? Good idea? Bad idea? What? Oh and very soon our heroes will be paying a visit to Hogwarts. I ask you...what teachers besides Dumbledore and Hagrid should they encounter? Let me know in your reviews!! Until next time.


	5. Enter Psycho 1

Hey, I haven't fallen off the face of the planet. Sorry for the late update, my computer wouldn't let me log on to the 'net and I couldn't get to the library along with some other annoying circumstances. In apology I have written an extra long chapter. Hello? Is anyone there?

Disclaimer- What is the point of doing this? They already know what I'm going to say. (Listens to evil lawyer) I'd get what?! Okay I'll do it...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, they are owned by their respective authors who get more money in a month then I will see in my entire lifetime. However, (gives evil lawyer an evil grin) the plot does belong to me. So do Aquara and Pyara, one of whom is actually based on me (shallow huh?) and the other on my best friend. (DOES anyone really read this stupid thing?)

**Review Response**

**Darkness' Creation- **So you want more, right?

**shadowfox9845- **Thanks for the compliments! This chapter is going to be regular POV but there will be another first person one soon, most likely Kaiba or Yami.

**KarlaBob-** Okay I'm going to revise my last statement and say that your reviews are always the longest because you've out done your last one. Thanks for the compliment about the POV thing. You would not believe how many times I had to reread that chapter to make sure it was right! Now to answer your questions:

1. Heh, heh, Yami and the tree. Well...he wanted to watch the duel from a 'better' POV than through Yugi's eyes and he couldn't risk being seen by Harry and co. as a spirit. So he hid in the tree...plus me, the all powerful authoress...was on a bit of a sugar high and it was just to good to take back out once I regained my sanity and revised the chapter.

2. The love triangle consists of: Seto, Hermione, and Aquara. Before you ask Aquara and her partner Pyara will be showing up three to four chapters from now depending on how long they stay hidden at Hogwarts.

I have no intention of abandoning this story so don't worry! I'm just a little slow on the updating thing. Sorry about the cliffie, I was having a bit of a mean streak the night I typed that chapter. Oh, and don't sell yourself short, you may be a good writer and you just don't know it!

**queen-galux- **cool, glad you like the first person 'cause I'm going to do that again. Hmm...and the current score is one vote Snape, no votes anyone else.

**BridgetN- **Wow. You're the first person to _like_ the cliffhanger! Most of the other readers are ready to tear me apart for it! Well, you make two votes for Snape so I guess he's in. As for dealing with him I'm thinking an encounter with Yami or Kaiba ought to be interesting, don't you?

**Falcon-sama- **Sorry 'bout the cliffie I was feeling evil, it happens from time to time. As for melodramatic...no comment. Yes, the psychopathic yamis and their less-evil light halves will be dropping in (all four suddenly fall from the sky). See? Told you. Thanks for the cookie here...have a freshly baked cake. (walks off singing 'If I knew you were comin' I'd of baked a cake, baked a cake...')

**GoddessoftheWaters- **Harry can't actually duel that well. Yugi wasn't really giving it his all and Harry was. If Yugi really had been trying Harry would have gotten squashed within the first few turns. Thanks for giving my story a chance even if you didn't like the duel.

**ladyblueeyesul. - **Heh, glad you like it. Wow, you actually _like_ cliffhangers?! You're the second person to say that. I'd do them more often if I didn't think everyone else would tear me apart! Hmm...yet another vote for Snape, why do people like him so much?

You people never cease to amaze me. I write something that I never thought in a million years would get read and then I turned on my computer and found that I have more reviews than ever before. Thank you so much!!

A/N- Hey glad the first person thing was liked. I'm surprised only one person asked me what Yami was doing in the tree. Well enough of that, on to the story before you people kill me for the cliffie. (Eyes lynch mob of readers nervously)

####################################################################  
  
The last thing Yugi saw was a golden colored ball of magic headed straight for him! It was then that Yami took over, his normally deep purple eyes suddenly lightening to an angry blood-red. Fortunately for him Harry, Ron, and Hermione were to busy staring at the magic ball to notice the differences. Unfortunately it didn't stay that way for long. As the attack closed in Yami called upon his own magic and created a shield to defend himself.

"Ahahahahaha" An all too familiar laugh rang out from behind the bushes where the attack had originated. Yami's heart sank, he knew that voice and he had hoped never to hear it again. 'Curses! How the hell did he break free from the Shadow Realm?!' Yami thought as his fiery temper flared even more.

"Well, well, well we meet again Pharaoh," the owner of the voice as he stepped out from behind some shrubbery. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Always a pleasure, Marik." Yami replied, sarcasm practically oozing from his words. As he spoke he prepared a magical attack of his own. 'I have to end this before it becomes a shadow game.' He thought.

"Don't even think about attacking me, Pharaoh. Not unless you want your dear friend Malik to get hurt." Marik said smugly as he reached into the bushed and yanked out a bound, gagged, and struggling teen. Yami felt his anger building but beneath it his curiosity was also perked. How had Marik and Malik gained separate bodies? Shoving his questions aside, the ex-pharaoh was about to say something along the lines of 'How dare you?' (A/N-Petty huh?) when a voice abruptly rang out behind him.  
  
#####################################################################

Harry's heart was pounding. Of the many things he had anticipated finding out about the Duel Monsters Champion, discovering that he was a wizard wasn't one of them! Then the tanned, sandy haired man stepped out from the bushes. In response Harry's heart doubled its efforts to escape his chest. Though his mind told him to run he was rooted to the spot. The pure evil on the man's face had awoken memories of his nemesis, Lord Voldermort. Yet even through his fear he saw and wondered at the look of red-hot rage on Yugi's face. The other teen's entire personality seemed to have changed. As he listened to the two banter questions raced through his mind, 'Who is this nut-case? What does he want with Yugi? Why has Yugi gotten so aggressive all of a sudden? Why does this guy keep calling him 'Pharaoh'?'

Suddenly the man Yugi had called Marik reached back behind the foliage and yanked out a teenager that could have been his twin with two exceptions. First his hair wasn't as feral and second, he looked much gentler than Marik. Harry glanced at Yugi again. The wild haired teen was allowing something that seemed to have been an attack fade away. Harry's thoughts raced, 'He's not going to do anything!? That maniac had his friend as a hostage and he's not going to do anything about it!?'

Without further thought Harry drew his wand, not caring who saw, and pointed it at Marik. He had a better angle than Yugi; if he attacked he could hit the fiend without hitting the teenager whom Marik had called Malik.

"_Stupify!_"

Following his yell a jet of bright red light flew out of Harry's wand and struck Marik in the side. It also knocked a golden object out of the man's hand. Yugi turned and looked at Harry in surprise, who was just as shocked by what he saw as by his own actions. 'When did Yugi's eyes turn RED?! That's definitely not normal, even for a wizard.'

####################################################################  
  
Yami spared a second to turn and give Harry a surprised look before retuning his attention to the business at hand. Without further hesitation he ran to Malik and untied the rope around his hands and feet as well as the gag. Though he seemed as shocked as Yami about the unexpected rescue, Malik moved to escape without asking questions. He stopped only to retrieve the Millennium Rod before taking off again as best he could. Yami's sharp eyes took note of Malik's heavy limp almost immediately, but before he could comment Tristan came to help.

"Téa, (A/N-Does anyone know which letter the stupid accent goes on in her name?) Joey, Tristan take Malik and head for the Game Shop. I'm going to lead Marik as far away from here as I am able." Yami said as they approached the group.

"But Ya...Yugi, who's gonna watch yer back?" Joey protested.

"I appreciate the concern Joey, but I can take care of myself." Yami said with a slight smile.

"Sorry, but I'm not gonna leave my best friends all alone with that creep on tha loose." Joey said firmly.

/You might as well give in Yami, he's not going to take 'no' for an answer./

#You're right. Heh, it would appear that I've forgotten how stubborn Joey can be when he makes up his mind.#

"Alright Joey. Harry, I would advise you and your friends to go with Téa and Tristan." Harry considered the suggestion for less than two heartbeats before he spoke.

"Ron, Hermione you go with them, I'm going with Yugi. That is, if you don't mind a tagalong?"

"No." Yami replied with his usual half-way smile.

"Right, Harry I like that plan about as much as Joey liked Yugi's."

"Meaning you want to come with us right?" Harry asked, his voice colored with an emotion that Yami could not name but knew was familiar to him.

"Yep"

"Alright, if we're all decided let's leave before Marik wakes up," Yami said impatiently. He then nodded to Téa, Tristan, Hermione, and Malik, "Ladies and gentlemen we shall meet you at the Game Shop."

With those parting words Yami and his companions took off running in the direction opposite that which lead to the shop.

###################################################################  
  
Yami kept watch behind them apprehensively as the foursome ran for the shelter of the warehouse. It had not taken Marik long to wake after they had sent the others on their way. He had immediately set off in search of Yami and Harry, whose combined magics had not only foiled the surprise attack but had freed his prisoner as well. The loss of the Millennium Rod only seemed to have infuriated him more. Yet he appeared to be more determined to destroy the pair that had defeated him than to attack Malik and the others. Due to this the past two hours had been spent in a seemingly never-ending game of cat-and-mouse. They couldn't allow Marik to catch them and yet they couldn't get too far ahead of him either, lest he actually decide to turn around and attempt to reclaim the Rod and Malik. To complicate matters, the fiend had called in the Rare Hunters; the organization originally founded by Malik to acquire the Egyptian God Cards and thought to have been disbanded. This obviously not being the case the four were now trapped among the warehoused at the docks. Despite their best efforts it would only be a matter of time before they were found.

"It does not seem that they have followed us as of yet." Yami said as he walked into the relative safety of the warehouse.

"Sheesh, who knew that he 'ad the Rare Hunters just waitin' for us?" Joey said

"I take it that those bloody jerks with bad taste in clothes were the 'Rare Hunters' you two keep talkin' about." Ron asked.

"Yes."

"Is there any other way out of here that you know of?" Harry questioned.

"No." Joey said sadly. Yami remained silent. 'No, there's no way that I know either,' he thought, 'unless...'

#Yugi, do you know any other way out of this warehouse?#

/Nope...I hate to say it Yami but I think we're trapped. Unless there's some kind of magic portal hidden behind these boxes./ Yugi replied trying to lighten his partner's mood with a joke.

#Magic portal? Hmm...wait a minute...Yugi you're a genius!#

/Huh?/

#I'll explain later.#

Yami opened his eyes, his excitement shining brightly in them. Though much of his faded memory had returned, it was still riddled with more holes than slice of Swiss cheese. What he intended to do had been one of those holes, until Yugi had mentioned it, that is.

"Ya...Yugi what is it? Do ya know of another way outta here?" Joey asked.

"As a matter of fact I do Joey. I can transport us away from here to anywhere I wish via magic."

"Alright so get us to the Game Shop already."

"No, with the Rare Hunters backing him Marik is extremely dangerous even though he no longer holds the Millennium Rod. We dare not go anywhere near the shop. No, we need to go somewhere...unexpected...somewhere he won't be able to follow quickly. Like out of the country perhaps."

"Yami are you insane?! If we leave what's to stop him from goin' after tha others?"

"No, but Marik is insane, in addition to being obsessed with catching Harry and me, meaning he will stop at nothing to apprehend us. Also even though he is only after the two of us, _all _of us will most assuredly be tortured if he catches us."

"Oh."

Now that Joey was calmed down the ex-pharaoh turned to Harry, who was giving him a thoroughly confused look.

"Harry, in order to get us out of here to somewhere Marik won't be able to follow at his leisure I need you to picture a place that you want to be. Joey, Ron, if this is to work you two must blank your minds as much as possible."

"Yami are ya sure ya know what yur doin'?" Joey asked.

"Joey, I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."

"Yugi, that's twice not Joey has called you by a different name. Why?" Harry asked out of the blue. Yami shot Joey a look that by all rights should have killed the teen before answering.

"There will be time for questions and answers later, after we have escaped this trap of Marik's."

"Right." Harry said by way of answer, agreeing to the implied offer of having his questions answered in return for answering some himself. "So is there anything else we need to do to make this work?"

"Link hands."

After giving him one last look, Yami's companions linked hands leaving a space between Harry and Joey for him. Yami walked forwards and took their offered hands, watching all of them as he did so, waiting for indication that they were ready.

"Okay, I hope you know what you're doing Yugi." Harry whispered. Yami began chanting softly in his native language. Suddenly they were all wrapped in darkness so complete that it seemed as if it had swallowed the light itself. Then the sensation disappeared as quickly as it had come, replaced by an early morning cool and the barest hint of sunrise. Everyone looked around in surprise. Tall trees towered above the foursome and the eerie sounds of a forest at night echoed around them.

"Whoa, where are we?" Joey said as he glanced left and right.

"I...I...don't know. This isn't where I imagined us going." Harry stammered.

"Harry, is it just me or does this place look entirely too familiar?" Ron said.

"What do you mean Ron?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I know this is going to sound crazy, but...I think that we're in the Forbidden Forest."

"Hey, guys anythin' with tha name 'Forbidden' generally isn't a good place ta be." Joey said nervously.

"Well in this case it's a better place to be than where we were." Harry responded.

"Yeah, I guess yur right. Whadda you think Yam...Yugi?" Joey asked turning toward the last member of the group. "Whoa, man are ya alright?!"

Yami was kneeling on the ground breathing heavily.

"Yes...I'll be fine...I'm just...tired,...we must have...gone much farther...then I ...thought we would." Yami responded between breaths.

"I know you need to rest Yugi, but can you walk? This place may be safer than where we were but it's far from totally safe." Harry said glancing around as he spoke.

"Yes, I can walk as long as I need to." Yami replied after a moment.

"Good, I don't think we're very far from Ron and my's school Hogwarts."

"Harry, are you nuts?! We can't take them to Hogwarts! Dumbledore'ed have a bloody fit! And bloody hell! I don't even want to think about what my mum and dad are gonna say when they hear about this!" Ron exploded.

"We don't have a choice, Ron. We need someplace safe to recover and explain things and I don't know about you but I am not about to walk to London. Besides Professor Dumbledore is not the type of person to turn away someone who needs help." Harry replied calmly. Ron didn't have a reply to that so he slowly looked around instead.

"Well, I think that we're near A-A-Aragog's lair so Hogwarts should be that way." Ron finally said pointing behind the group.

"Alright, let's go." Harry said and motioned to Ron to lead the way. Looking up Yami stood shakily and began to follow the red-head, stumbling as he did so. Joey stared as he followed, his beginning to race. 'Yami stumbled? He actually stumbled?! Oh man, he must be really wiped out if _he _of all people stumbled. Yami never stumbles because he always seems to...flow, like...like a cat. Yeah, that's it a cat. And I've never seen him tired out like this...at least I think I haven't. Aww...who cares? Right now he looks like he's gonna collapse, and that's tha only thing that matters. I wonder why Yuge hasn't taken over. Unless, that spell wiped him out too.'

"Joey are you coming?" Harry yelled suddenly.

"Huh?" Joey looked up, just now realizing that he had stopped moving. "Oh, yeah I'm comin' I was just thinkin'."

"Well, they must have been some deep thoughts." Harry replied. 'Man you have no idea.' Joey thought before running to catch up with the group.

"So, what's an Aragog?"

Ron's whimper of fear at the name and Harry's bark of laughter echoed back through the tall silent trees.

###################################################################  
  
"We've been walkin' for at least two hours, are you two sure ya know where yur goin'?"

"I hate to say it Harry but I think we're lost." Ron said.

"I think you're right Ron," Harry said. "How are you holding up Yugi?"

"I said I can walk for as long as I have to and I will." Yami replied. In reality he knew those words wouldn't hold true much longer. 'I just hope that we find their school before my exhaustion makes me a liar.' Yugi had passed out right after they came through the shadow portal. Said exhaustion coupled with unfamiliar surroundings and the odd silence in his mind was making Yami uneasy. He snapped out of his thoughts just in time to see Harry look at him and do a double take. 'I wonder what he saw that surprised him. Unless he noticed earlier that my eyes were red...and now have returned to their normal color. Blast it! I'm going to have to be more careful in public or Yugi might end up facing some scrutinizing questions.'

"Oh man Serenity's gonna kill me for gettin' myself inta this." Joey moaned as Ron and Harry debated about their whereabouts. This caused Yami to look at him sternly.

"You were helping a friend Joey, Serenity is not going to blame you for that. Besides if anyone is at fault it's me for not insisting that I do this alone." The ex-pharaoh said firmly.

Before Joey could reply the sound of hooves thudding dully against the hard packed ground distracted them. As the four watched the creature attached to said hooves came into view. It had the body of a horse and the head, arms and upper torso of a man. While Joey's eyes widened in fear and Yami's in shock, Harry and Ron's eyes made and attempt to pop out of their sockets in recognition.

"Firenze! Where did you come from? How did you find us? Can you show us how to get to Hogwarts?" Both wizards exclaimed in unison.

"Calm yourselves young ones. The stars told me that you would be arriving and that you would require aid. I came to guide you to Hogwarts when I knew the time was right. However I must confess that I did not expect you to be accompanied." Firenze replied looking back and forth between Joey and Yami before finally settling his gaze on Yami.

"You honor me with your presence Ancient One." He said with a bow. Yami smiled tiredly and nodded at Firenze.

"Likewise Wise One." He replied.

"Am I missing something?" Ron asked Harry quietly.

"Don't worry, Ron, I don't know what they're talking about either." Harry whispered back. "Although I would like to know where a centaur learned to speak Japanese."

Before the conversation could continue Firenze interrupted them.

"We should be on our way, the Forrest is not safe."

Everyone nodded and started to walk in the direction the centaur was indicating. They stopped when Yami stumbled and fell to his knees. Firenze walked over to stand by the fallen former pharaoh. (A/N Heh, say that three times fast!)

"Ancient One you are not well. If you wish you may ride upon my back to our destination." He said.

"As much as I hate to admit it I fear I must take you up on your offer Wise One. I apologize if this will cause trouble or discomfort for you." Yami replied sounding exhausted.

"It is no trouble or discomfort I assure you." Firenze answered simply. He then held still as Yami mounted with the ease of long practice at getting on horses.

"Hey man, are ya sure ya can stay on 'im?" Joey asked as they begun walking, worry coloring his tone.

"Joey the day I can't remain mounted on anything that can be ridden is the day you will admit that you deserve to be called a dog."

"Point taken." Joey replied sheepishly.

####################################################################  
  
Roughly 30 minutes later the Forrest began to thin, indicating that the weary travelers (barring Firenze) had reached the edge of it. As they continued on a rough looking cottage came into view. 'There's Hagrid's cottage, but where's Hagrid?' Harry thought. 'Well maybe it's a good thing he's not here or he might scare Joey and Yugi.' As if summoned by Harry's thoughts the cottage door opened suddenly to reveal none other than Hagrid.

"Whoa, who tha?!" Joey yelped. Still seated on Firenze's back Yugi looked up in mild surprise at Hagrid. 'Huh, Yugi doesn't seem startled at all. Maybe because he's used to those life-sized Duel Monsters holograms? But if that were the case Joey wouldn't have jumped.' Just then Hagrid called a greeting startling Harry out of his thoughts.

"'Ello Harry, Ron, and...uh..."

"Yugi Mutou, nice to make you're acquaintance."

"Joey Wheeler, glad to meet'cha."

"Well nice ta meet you too. Name's Hagrid, groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher 'ere at Hogwarts."

"Hey, Hagrid you don't seem surprised to see us, how'd you know we were coming?" Ron asked.

"Firenze told me earlier before 'e went out lookin' for you. Said 'e was gonna bring ya back 'ere when 'e found you."

"Uh, sorry for interrupten' but where's this 'Hogwarts' ya'll keep talkin' about?" Joey asked tentatively.

"Why it's right there." Hagrid replied waving one of his big hands behind him. Harry couldn't help but smile at the looks of awe on Yugi and Joey's faces. The morning sunlight reflecting off of the windows seemed to bathe the great stone structure with a white aura making the castle a truly awesome sight to behold.

"Yugi, Joey welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

To Be Continued...

A/N- Once again I am truly sorry for the incredibly slow update! Oh and don't worry, next time you'll find out what happened to the others, some of them anyway. Until then please, please, please review. By the way, Snape, Dumbledore and Peeves will show up for certain. If anyone has any suggestions about other teachers, ghosts, etc. that the YGO characters should encounter at Hogwarts and who should encounter them e-mail me (My address is on my bio). The first five will be written into the story during our heroes stay at the castle. Well until next time. (Uh, did I mention please review?)


End file.
